Taxon:Melanelixia subaurifera
}} Name Melanelixia subaurifera (Nyl.) O. Blanco, A. Crespo, Divakar, Essl., D. Hawksw. & Lumbsch, 2004 Basionym: Parmelia subaurifera Nyl., 1873 Synonyms * Melanelia subaurifera (Nyl.) Essl., 1978 * Parmelia subaurifera Nyl., 1873 References * Mycol. Res. 108(8): 882 (2004) * and (2004) Melanelixia and Melanohalea, two new genera segregated from Melanelia (Parmeliaceae) based on molecular and morphological data. - Mycological Research 108(8): 873-884. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=26150 PDF * (2001) Melanelia (pp. 430-441) In, Lichens of North America. Yale University Press, New Haven, 795 pages. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera and distribution map for North America: p. 439; color photo: p. 440, plate 507 [as Melanelia subaurifera]) * (2000) (Fourth edition) Parmelia (pp. 255-277) In, Lichens: An illustrated guide to the British and Irish species. The Richmond Publishing Co., Ltd., Slough, England, 431 pp. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera, color photo and map: p. 274 [as Parmelia subaurifera]) * (2002) Melanelia (pp. 274-286) In: Nash III, T.H., Ryan, B.D, Gries, C. and Bungartz, F. (eds.), Lichen Flora of the Greater Sonoran Desert Region, Vol. 1. Lichens Unlimited, Arizona State University, Tempe, Arizona, 532 pages. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera: pp. 283-284; black-and-white photo of thallus: p. 283 [as Melanelia subaurifera]) * (1999) Melanelia Essl. (pp. 138-142) In The Macrolichens In West Virginia, 231 pages, 26 plates. (Published by D. Flenniken, 2273 Blachleyville Rd, Wooster, Ohio 44691) (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera: p. 142; color photo: plate 15, D [as Melanelia subaurifera]) * (2007) Melanelia Essl., 1978 (pp. 305-321) In, The Macrolichens of New England. - Memoirs of the New York Botanical Garden No. 96. New York Botanical Garden Press, Bronx, New York. 584 pp. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera: pp. 319-320; color photo: p. 320, fig. 184 [as Melanelia subaurifera]) * (2009) Melanelixia (pp. 195-199) Macrolichens of the Pacific Northwest. (Second Edition) Oregon State University Press, Corvallis, 464 pp. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera, illustration of isidia and color photo: p. 199) * and (1992) Parmelia Ach., 1803 (pp. 421-437) In: Purvis, O.W., Coppins, B.J., Hawksworth, D.L., James, P.W. and Moore, D.M. (eds.) The Lichen Flora of Great Britain and Ireland. London: Natural History Museum Publication, 710 pp. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera: p. 433 [as Parmelia subaurifera]) * (1984) Parmelia Ach. (pp. 295-318). In, American Arctic Lichens: 1. The Macrolichens. Columbia University Press, New York, 504 pages. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera: pp. 316-317; distribution map for North America: p. 316 [as Parmelia subaurifera]) * (2003) Melanelia Essl. (pp. 140-144) In, Lichens of Wisconsin. Wisconsin State Herbarium, University of Wisconsin-Madison, 386 pages. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera: p. 143 [as Melanelia subaurifera]) * (2004) Melanelia Essl. (pp. 242-247) In, Veldgids Korstmossen. Koninkliijke Nederlandse Natuurhistorische Vereniging, 423 pages; in Dutch. (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera: p. 246; color photo: p. 247 [as Melanelia subaurifera]) * (1995) Melanelia Essl. (pp. 649-656) - Teil 2) In, Die Flechten Baden-Württembergs, Teil 1 & 2. Eugen Ulmer GmbH & Co., Stuttgart. 1006 pp.; in German. http://nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/rll.pl?rn=20405 (Description of Melanelixia subaurifera: p. 656; color photo: p. 657 [as Parmelia subaurifera]) * , Version (#14) 8 Oct 2008 * * [http://www.sharnoffphotos.com/lichensD/melanelixia_subaurifera.html Melanelixia subaurifera] * [http://www.nhm.uio.no/cgi-bin/lav_foto.pl?gen=Melanelixia&sp=subaurifera Melanelixia subaurifera] * [http://kmubserv.tg.fh-giessen.de/pm/page.cfm?PRID=20&CFID=93729&CFTOKEN=154363&PID=300 Melanelixia subaurifera] * [http://www.stridvall.se/lichens/gallery/Melanelia?page=6 Melanelixia subaurifera] (as Melanelia subaurifera) * [http://www.britishlichens.co.uk/OPAL.html Melanelixia subaurifera] Vernacular names Категория:Taxon:Fungi